


First, We Shower

by sumnawaz



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumnawaz/pseuds/sumnawaz
Summary: Casteel finally shows Poppy what a "shower" is once they're in Atlantia.
Relationships: Penellaphe/Casteel, Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy/Casteel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	First, We Shower

**Author's Note:**

> smut warning....that's all. all characters belong to Jennifer L. Armentrout.

It had been a long, long day, and although I wasn’t exactly tired, I wouldn’t say no to collapsing on a bed and welcoming sleep. But after the day we had, including the long hours spent traveling, my desire to wash up outweighed going to sleep. We entered a bedroom chamber, large and spacious, fully furnished with a four poster bed, dresser, closet, a glass armory where various swords and daggers were kept, a shelf stock full of books, a glass doorway that led to a balcony, and another door leading to the bathing chambers. It was a beautiful room, and I tried not to look towards the bed I felt the urge to dive into.

I could feel Casteel’s gaze on me as I wandered further in, gravitating towards the bookshelf as my fingers grazed along the spines of books. I heard the door shut as I asked what I already knew, “Your room?”

“It is,” Casteel answered. I heard the clatter of weapons being laid down, glancing over my shoulder to see him unsheathing the swords that had been strapped to his sides and placing them on a wooden table. His gaze met mine as he added, “Until we’re moved to a different room—fit for a King and Queen.”

Right.  _ That _ . My head was still spinning over that revelation, and I pushed it out of my head once more. There would be plenty of time to think, wonder, and worry over that, over the new titles given to Casteel and I. Because of  _ me _ , and not the other way around as he and I and everyone else expected.

Casteel approached and I stayed where I stood as his towering height loomed over mine. I watched as he raised a hand, brushing a stray lock of my hair behind my ear, his golden eyes hardening a bit when he took in the injury at my forehead, the blood already cleaned away. He’d been furious, ready to put down those who’d made me bleed—except I’d already taken care of that.

“Do you want to go to bed?” he asked, subtly nodding over to the giant awaiting bed.

I took a breath, admitting, “I’d like to bathe first.”

Something sparked in his eyes, and suddenly Casteel’s lips tipped up in a smirk, hinting at a dimple. “Would you like to use the  _ shower _ ?”

I blinked before realization struck me. That’s right—a shower. Casteel had told me about the way of bathing in Atlantia, where it wasn’t done seated in a tub like I’d done my entire life, but standing as water sprayed down on you, with pipes connected to broilers to warm the water. The idea of such a contraption had seemed utterly ridiculous and unbelievable when Casteel had first told me about them, but my curiosity was a never ending abyss.

Casteel no doubt saw the excitement and interest in my eyes, his smirk widening into a dimpled grin as he grasped my hand and pulled me along. “Come.”

The bathing chamber was large, fit for a prince, but my gaze immediately went to the end of the room where the  _ shower _ was. It was spacious, taking up a good deal of the corner of the room, separated from the rest of the bathing chamber by being half a step lower and, a glass sliding door of sorts used to prevent the water from spraying towards the rest of the bathing room.

As I followed Casteel further in, I took in the top where the water came from and then lowered my gaze to the  _ faucets _ that Casteel had said turned the water on and off and adjusted the temperature of it. I imagined standing beneath it would feel the same as standing outside when it rained, probably warmer—though, I didn’t have much experience standing out in the rain either. If it was unbecoming of the Maiden to enjoy the snow, it would be even more unheard of to do so in the rain.

“What do you think?” Casteel inquired, his voice a whimsical echo within the marble walls of the bathing chamber. He was leaning against the wall by the shower, next to a rack with towels. A small smirk danced on his lips, no doubt taking in the intrigue piquing my features. “You want to give it a try?”

I gave a nod, gaze wandering over to him. It still made me wonder how he could look so exceedingly handsome just by standing there, leaning against the wall in his all black garb with arms crossed over his broad chest. The mere sight of him, beautiful without even trying, had the blood in my veins heating as I asked with a slight tilt of my head, “Will you join me?”

His golden eyes flared. “Would you like me to?”

Did he even have to ask? With a smile that was both parts teasing and innocent, I merely responded, “I might slip.”

Casteel pushed himself off the wall, prowling towards me with those long strides, his heated gaze never leaving mine as he said lowly, “We can’t have that, now can we.”

My stomach dipped, fighting the smile that threatened to upturn my mouth. With each other’s help, we undressed, and for a moment I was struck by my lack of embarrassment or shyness when it came to stripping in front of Casteel. It wasn’t surprising, given he’d already seen me utterly bare several times, but my unadulterated comfort in letting him see every part of me without a trace of insecurity or reservedness within me spoke volumes in how much I trusted him. How much I loved him.

He was all smooth skin and tight muscles as he slid the glass door a bit to turn on the shower, and as I pulled my hair out of its braid, I watched as the water began falling down like a sheet of rain. Casteel checked the water after a few moments before glancing at me over his shoulder. “It should be warm enough.”

He beckoned me over, one hand still under the spray of the shower. When I was close enough, Casteel flicked some water on my face, making me squeeze my eyes shut and scrunch my face, feeling the warm droplets of water on my skin as my quiet yet surprised gasp sounded. “Very mature,” I said dryly, opening my eyes to see him grinning. Dimples and all.

“Come,” he said over the sound of the raining water, stepping into the shower, hand grasping mine to gently tug me forward.

I sucked in a breath as Casteel pulled me until we were both under the warm spray, and it felt childish to be so excited over something like this, but I couldn’t help but the smile that curved at my lips as I closed my eyes and tilted my head up. The water fell to my face, sleuced down my body endlessly. I had wondered if I’d feel cooler since I wouldn’t be constantly submerged in water like I would in a tub, but the warmth stayed under the never ending spray—and Casteel’s body so close to mine certainly helped, too.

It was soothing, feeling the water fall against my face and bare skin, soaking me completely. It even felt good against the bruise most likely forming on my forehead by now, and I couldn’t keep in the wondrous laugh that escaped me, the sound echoing in the bathing chamber alongside the falling of water. 

“Do you find it to your liking?” Casteel asked, our proximity allowing for his low voice to rumble through me. His words were an instant reminder of when we were in those caverns, the mere memory inviting a flutter in my stomach.

I opened my eyes, straightening my head so the water wasn’t going directly in my eyes as I blinked some away. My gaze remained on Casteel, though, tracking the water sluicing down the sharp planes of his face, adoring the dark strands of his hair sticking to his forehead and the nape of his neck. Beads of water ran down the sharp lines of his jaw, the straight slope of his nose, over his full lips. So distracting.

“Yes,” I answered, feeling my heart slowly pick up its pace. “Much better than a tub.”

His lips tipped up. “Glad to hear it.” He then gave a little jerk of his chin. “Turn around. I’ll wash your hair.”

I did as he asked without question and moments later, a pleasant, woodsy scent filled the air right before Casteel’s hands gathered my long hair. Whatever he was using on my hair smelled like him and my eyes closed, not at all minding if I would smell like that, like him, too as I felt his fingers run through my hair, massage my scalp. This was a different kind of intimacy, I realized, as he treated my hair. His hands were gentle, movements purposeful, and I pressed my lips together at the way it tugged at something in my core. Casteel washing my hair shouldn’t feel as good as it did.

My head tilted back, a sigh escaping through my nose. Heat prickled my skin as I felt Casteel’s nose brushing against my jaw, hands leaving my hair to gently grasp my upper arms. His sharp teeth were a graze against the shell of my ear as he asked, “You’re not going to fall asleep on me, are you, my Queen?”

Oh, Gods. The low rasp of his voice only intensified the heat spreading through my body. “No,” I answered, hoping my breathlessness could be excused under the loud spray of the water. I doubted that, though. “Just felt good.”

The smirk in his voice was wicked as his lips brushed against my pulse point, the hard planes of his stomach pressing against my back as he held me close. “Let me show you just how good a shower can feel.”

He turned me in his arms until his lips could lay claim on my own, heat pooling between my legs as my breasts pressed against him, my hands finding purchase on his biceps as my tongue met his. My hands traveled up as we kissed until my arms wrapped around his neck, holding him as close as he could possibly get, the water falling down on and around us. 

Casteel’s hands slid down my sides, momentarily settling on my hips as his thumbs drew idle circles before his hands lowered to the back of my thighs. Without warning or breaking the kiss that had my mind spinning into a frenzy, Casteel lifted me up, my legs automatically wrapping around him out of intuition. I guess actually showering would come later—not that I quite minded. 

I gasped slightly against his mouth, the proximity dizzying, breathlessly saying into his lips, “Please don’t slip.”

Casteel grinned, wicked on all counts as he nipped at my lower lip with his fangs. “I wouldn’t dare.”

His lips met mine once again just as he turned. We were still under the spray of the shower, but my breath caught as my back pressed against the marble wall of the shower, my legs hooked around Casteel’s hips tightened as the sensation of the cold marble startled me against the warmth of the water raining down on us, met wet hair against my back serving as no real barrier. Goosebumps rose and disappeared across my flesh, the heat of Casteel’s kisses and body taking over just as quickly.

As Casteel trailed kisses down my jaw, over my neck, I tilted my head back, leaning it against the wall and lips parting as his kisses left a heated blaze in their wake. “For the record,” his low voice rumbled through me as his sharp teeth scraped deliciously against my skin, “this was not my intention when I suggested you shower.”

I would’ve laughed if the press of his body against mine and his mouth on my skin wasn’t so damned dizzying. It was like every time he touched me, it was the first time. “Liar,” I breathed.

“You’re right.” The sound that escaped me when he nipped at my skin, not breaking flesh, echoed gently in the bathing chamber alongside the spray of the shower. “I’m totally lying.”

One hand threading through Casteel’s wet hair, I tilted his head up and allowed the smile growing on my lips to disappear as I kissed him again, feeling his hands tighten on me. Despite the water all around us, Casteel’s grip on me remained firm, his bare feet planted surely on the ground that the worry of him slipping disappeared from my mind. Not that there was any true concern that he would—he was too sure on his feet to succumb to that.

Casteel lowered me slightly and I complied by loosening my legs around him, breath catching as he nudged at my entrance. His lips were barely an inch from mine, speaking into the breath we shared, “Ready?”

He allowed me to pant a acquiescing, “Yes,” right before he buried himself in me, silencing my gasp with another deep, drugging kiss that had my fingers in his hair tightening. Casteel groaned, the sound reverberating through me and rattling my bones.

There was something primal in the act of Casteel so deep in me, my back pressed against the wall as the water continuously rained down on us. It sprayed against my face, the rest of my body shielded from it by Casteel’s larger frame, the slickness of the shower allowing for us to stay so close. I lifted my hips in silent request, demanding, pleading, begging for him to move, and Casteel didn’t hesitate in complying. 

His thrusts were achingly familiar as I felt his muscles work under my legs as his tongue explored every crevice of my mouth as if for the first time. The wet slap of his skin snapping against mine was absolutely obscene as it echoed throughout the bathing chamber, but I didn’t care for it as electrifying pleasure rushed through me. Every time we did this, it felt new and familiar all at the same time, made me see stars behind closed lids and perfectly content with the air being stolen from my lungs.

Casteel’s hands gripping my thighs were possessive and sure, digging into my flesh the same way I was clinging to him with one arm around his neck, fingers gripping his shoulder, while my other hand remained buried in his dark hair. Our kiss broke and I tilted my head back against the marbled wall, catching the way the glass doors of the shower had fogged by the steam through hooded eyes. Casteel’s own head dropped to my shoulder, my breasts pillowed against his chest, never ceasing in his movements as his fangs teasingly scraped against the still healing bites of where he’d dug them into the flesh at my neck.

The act had my stomach dipping even more, his thrusts bringing me closer and closer to the edge I was desperate to fall off. I felt like I was on fire, and the warm water still falling on us only added to that, yet I didn’t mind. This kind of heat was one I’d welcome any time.

“Perfect,” Casteel grunted against my skin. “You feel so fucking perfect.”

I wanted to return the sentiments, but Casteel had the habit of rendering me speechless in moments like these. So I did so not with words but with actions, gathering enough of my wits to lower my face to the crook of his neck. Still holding onto him as he held onto me, I kissed his wet skin, the water continuously and gently pelting at the back of my head.

I let intuition guide me—intuition and my unending desire for Casteel—as I alternated between using my lips and teeth and tongue and finding the perfect amount of pressure. I obviously didn’t have fangs to pierce him the way he did me, inviting a burst of pain and pleasure I would never get used to, but I worked with what I had—with whatever knowledge I gathered from Casteel’s ministrations. And that diary. That damned diary of Ms. Willa Colyns that allowed me some idea of what I was doing.

And as I nipped at his skin and soothed it with my tongue and lips, the answering groan that ripped through Casteel told me I was doing something right. Enough to have his hips briefly stuttering as he moved in me. “Gods, Poppy,” he ground out, his grip on my thighs tightening even more.

He shuddered as I tugged at his skin between my teeth, sure to leave those love bites I’d read so much about in the diary, and my heart thundered in my chest. To have the kind of effect on him that he did on me shot a thrill through me, accompanied by the same kind of shocks every single one of Casteel’s thrusts enticed.

Release barreled through me without warning, the tight coil in the pit of my stomach finally snapping as the moan escaped me without a thought, and Casteel fell off the edge right alongside me. He rode them out lazily, his hips slowing down tantalizingly, until the only other sound accompanying the running shower was our collective labored breathing. I lifted my head and leaned it against the wall once more as I tried to catch my breath, Casteel lifting his own as he looked down at me. My hand reached up, fingers pushing back hair that clung to his forehead so I could see the bright amber of his eyes as he gazed at me like he wanted to do this all over again. I was willing to oblige him.

He eased out before I unwrapped my legs from around him and my feet found the floor, arms unwinding from around his neck and hands sliding down the hard planes of his chest. My gaze shot to his neck, the hint of the bites already blooming in color, my stomach dipping at the sight of them. I wasn’t able to mark him the way he did me, but I knew from the wicked gleam in Casteel’s eyes that he would wear them as proudly as I did mine.

Casteel smirked as he peered down at me. “You should use your teeth more often. I’m willing to beg for it.”

My lips curved up, biting down on my lower one. “Noted.”

The next little while consisted of us finishing up the rest of our shower the way people were meant to, with Casteel lathering and rinsing me and myself returning the favor. He’d laughed deeply when I couldn’t quite help him wash his hair the way he did mine because of his towering height. I’d—childishly—responded by cupping some water in my hands and splashing it up in his face.

When we finished, Casteel shut off the water and before any cold could seep into my skin, Casteel slid open the glass doors and grabbed one of the towels, and I couldn’t stop the squeak of surprise from escaping me when he draped it over my head and I felt his hands moving to dry my hair. “I can do it!” I exclaimed through a laugh, this method of his drying me off differing from when he did it in the caverns.

Casteel allowed me to lower the towel until it wrapped around my shoulders and I saw the grin he wore, dimples and all, amusement dancing in his eyes. He pulled my hair out from under the towel before grabbing one for himself, drying his top half. With a quirk of his eyebrows, he asked, “Did the shower live up to your expectations?”

I shamelessly watched him run the towel over his arms and the planes of his chest and torso, ridding of the gleaming beads of water that had clung to him. I don’t think I’d ever stop being in awe of how he looked, all muscles and smooth skin that was also scar-flecked. Beautiful. 

When I met his gaze again, Casteel was smirking knowingly, smugly, and despite the warmth in my cheeks, the smile still tilted at my lips as I answered, “More than I can say.”


End file.
